Bordel!
by bergamma
Summary: Quand le boss prend la peine d'aller lui-même chercher une nouvelle recrue prometteuse dans un endroit douteux, ce qui s'ensuit est du grand n'importe quoi. Tseng/Reno... si on veut.


Tseng, habillé comme il l'était dans son costard-cravate réglementaire, n'eut aucun mal à se fondre parmi la masse des businessmen- venant en majorité de la ShinRa- se bousculant à l'entrée du Honey Bee Inn. La plupart étaient des réguliers, mais certains embrumés par l'alcool et la drogue omniprésente au Wall Market poussaient toujours dans l'espoir de pouvoir rentrer sans mettre la main sur la sacro-sainte carte de membre nécessaire pour accéder au bâtiment. Un bordel. Néanmoins, Tseng doutait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans cette foule dispose d'un pistolet automatique caché dans la ceinture; il ne se sentait pas, mais alors pas _du tout _à sa place.

"Eh ! Poussez pas ! On se calme là-bas ! Toi là, tu peux rentrer !" cria le vigile à un homme surexcité venant sûrement pour la première fois. Tseng s'avança au milieu des rires gras et montra avec flegme sa carte de membre fraîchement obtenue par des moyens de Turks. Le vigile se poussa pour le laisser entrer dans le bâtiment où régnait l'atmosphère calfeutrée et lourde d'un... _bordel_, accentuée par une discrète musique lourde et une lumière tamisée. L'endroit respirait la saleté et la corruption cachée derrière une décoration pompeuse. Dès qu'il franchit la porte, une -employée- vêtue du fameux costume d'abeille qui faisait la réputation de l'établissement l'accueillit le nez froncé et les joues rouges, visiblement essouflée et agaçée.

"Monsieur ! Dépêche-toi de choisir une chambre, on est serrés sur les horaires ce soir."

"Ah." Tseng haussa un sourcil. "Puis-je regarder auparavant ?"

"Bien sûr, bien sûr, prends juste pas trois heures."

Il ne les prendrait pas. Il serait rapide. Tseng fit rapidement le tour du hall circulaire, jetant un coup d'œil bien avisé dans chacune des serrures. Ce qu'il vit aurait facilement pu dégoûter n'importe qui d'autre, mais lui se concentra seulement sur sa mission, les paroles de son plus jeune Turk Rude faisant écho dans sa tête.

_"Maigre, pas très grand, les cheveux rouges, des marques sur les joues."_

Il n'était pas là pour s'envoyer en l'air, mais bel et bien en mission de recrutement. Un certain Reno, fauteur de troubles bien connu dans à peu près la moitié des secteurs de Midgar. Apparemment, il y avait des chances pour qu'il aie commencé à travailler dans cet... endroit, plus sûr, une fois que le compagnon qui lui servait de protection face aux trafiquants des Taudis se soit fait lui-même enrôler de gré ou de force dans les Turks. C'était seulement parce que Rude avait longuement parlé des qualités de Reno, ainsi que des risques qu'ils prenaient eux-même si ils ne l'intégraient pas que Tseng prenait la peine d'aller le chercher lui-même dans un bordel_. _Un _bordel_. Si le larron se trouvait réellement ici, il avait intérêt à être à la hauteur.  
_  
_Les deux chambres qu'il avait déjà effleurées du regard ne donnèrent aucun signe d'une personne ressemblant de près ou de loin à la personne décrite par Rude. Tseng poursuivit son observation sous la lumière voilée du hall, à travers la serrure de la chambre suivante. Ce qu'il y aperçut lui donna réellement envie de vomir et il ne préféra pas s'y attarder. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule pièce... La jeune femme commençait à trahir son impatience en tapant du pied.

"T'as choisi, Monsieur ?"

Tseng n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte de la dernière chambre s'ouvrit à grand fracas et un gros bonhomme en sortit, rouge de colère, en faisant tomber la moitié de ses affaires sur le sol.

"Vous m'avez arnaqué !" cracha-t-il au visage de l'employée costumée. "J'avais demandé une gonzesse moi, j'ai payé pour, au lieu d'une... une... plaisanterie comme celle-là !" Il désigna la pièce d'où il venait de sortir. Tseng regarda le jeune homme qui venait d'en sortir et de s'appuyer dans l'encadrement de la porte, en allumant une cigarette, un sourire faussement goguenard sur son visage.

C'était lui. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de doute. La silhouette frêle et agile, les cheveux rouges courts et touffus, l'allure inimitable de quelqu'un qui avait passé toute sa jeunesse dans les Taudis. Il paraissait encore plus jeune que ce que Rude avait décrit; quinze, seize ans tout au plus. Contrairement aux prostituées, il ne portait aucun déguisement ridicule, mais un simple T-shirt par-dessus un boxer. Il regardait la scène en paraissant amusé, mais Tseng pouvait déceler que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il regarda son visage; deux marques écarlates étaient bien là sur ses joues, à côté d'une autre marque qui n'était certainement ni une tache de naissance, ni un tatouage. Il comprit aussitôt.

"Ah, pardon _Monsieur_, on a beaucoup de clientèle alors il y a eu une erreur" répondit la femme légèrement dégoûtée par l'haleine de l'autre. "On va te rembourser, sois pas si mauvaise tête..." Elle s'en alla en faisant signe à l'homme d'attendre. Bougon, celui-ci se mit à faire les cent pas tout en marmonnant, tantôt à lui, tantôt à Tseng.

"Une erreur, hein... Ces incapables. Je parie que c'est toi avec qui ils m'ont confondu." adressa-t-il au Turk.

"S'il-vous-plaît ?"

"Ouais, c'est toi. Propre sur toi, fais semblant de pas comprendre que je te parle, mais en réalité ça vient ici juste pour des petits culs de pédés, hein." L'arme dans le dos de Tseng le chatouilla légèrement mais il décida de s'en tirer en haussant un sourcil. L'homme était visiblement saoul, bête, et ne valait pas le temps qu'il perdrait à le faire disparaître... C'était démesuré, et puis, si il agissait ainsi, qui sait quel genre de réaction il pourrait causer à Reno, qui observait toujours la scène d'un air mi-amusé, mi-absent. Il n'avait même pas l'air de reconnaître, ni soupçonner Tseng de n'être pas là pour faire joujou comme tous les autres.

Il prit quelques minutes et des renforts à la prostituée pour faire accepter son paiement et faire sortir le gros contestataire, qui lâcha encore deux commentaires gras. Une scène visiblement habituelle.

"Alors, tu viens ?"

Tseng mit un moment avant de comprendre que la voix au ton goguenard s'adressait à lui. Il était trop intelligent et concentré pour laisser passer l'occasion, même si ça voulait dire confirmer les moqueries qu'on venait de lui proliférer.

* * *

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux, chéri ?" Reno passa lascivement ses mains sur le torse de Tseng. "Je fais à peu près tout, y compris des choses que ta maman ne voudrait pas que tu fasses..."

Tseng mit un instant à se reprendre et remit promptement ses bras le long de son torse au moment où le rouquin allait le pousser sur le grand lit au milieu de la pièce. "J'ai besoin... d'un moment. Laisse-moi réfléchir." Il se retourna et joint les mains comme en position de profonde réflexion, ce qui fit pouffer Reno, lequel ne voyait pas qu'il faisait craquer ses phalanges.

"T'inquiète, tu seras pas le seul que j'ai vu à avoir besoin d'un peu de _méditation_, yo." Tseng inspira.

"Bonne nuit."

"Hein ?"

La main lui arriva dessus comme une flèche, frappant à des points stratégiques qui lui firent perdre connaissance avant même qu'il eut pu voir d'où le coup était parti. Reno s'effondra sur le sol, sans aucune trace de possible brutalité sur son corps. Du travail de Turk, du travail bien fait. Tseng s'époussetta l'épaule et sortit aussitôt son téléphone.

"Rude, c'est fait."

Le recrutement des nouveaux membres était bel et bien à l'image du travail qu'ils devraient fournir, brutal et efficace.

* * *

Reno reprit connaissance au milieu d'une salle sombre puant la... non, justement, ça ne puait pas tant que ça. Une odeur de neutralité. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit ailleurs que dans un sombre coin des Taudis, où on l'abandonnait généralement après lui avoir flanqué une raclée- car c'était la seule chose, vu son statut et sa réputation, qui pouvait expliquer une perte de connaissance aussi puissante.

"Aaah... Merde..."

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir trois costards-cravates le surplombant, dont l'un d'entre eux lui paraissait aussi familier que sa vision toujours trouble puisse lui permettre.

"Ru...de ?"

"Rude, c'est bon. Il n'aura aucun problème." répondit une autre voix qu'il n'eut pas de peine à reconnaître comme appartenant à un homme de type utaïen et austère, la dernière personne dont il se souvenait avant le _blackout. _Rude acquiesça sans rechigner suite à l'ordre de cet homme et fila dehors, suivi de l'autre personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Bizarre...

"Tu te réveilles ?"

"Mmmmh.. Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?" Reno se redressa et plissa des yeux, tentant vainement de comprendre où il était. La seule hypothèse qui lui traversait l'esprit était qu'il avait été piégé.

"Tu te trouves au quartier général du Département de la Recherche Administrative de la ShinRa. Maintenant tes seules options sont de nous rejoindre ou de te retrouver dans un trou bien plus profond que celui d'où je t'ai tiré. Nous, sommes les Turks." récita mécaniquement la voix dure.

"Turks... Aaaah, ok... les chiens de garde espions détectives de la ShinRa ? C'est vous qui avez eu Rude, yo ?" fit Reno en se grattant la tête. Tseng fut légèrement irrité. Aussi malin soit-il d'après les descriptions de Rude, Reno n'était qu'un gosse; avec une grande gueule et pas vraiment de tact, certainement. Se souvenant de l'infime trace de souffrance qu'il avait vu sur son visage, il se demanda pendant un court instant si il n'aurait pas mieux fait de le laisser travailler au Honey Bee Inn; puis eut un petit rire.

"Hm. Vu comme ça, j'aurais jamais cru Rude quand il disait que t'avais fait chier la moitié des caïds du Wall Market au point de devoir te mettre à travailler au Honey Bee pour éviter de te faire défoncer quand ton seul soutien s'est fait avoir par la ShinRa".

Un instant déstabilisé par le changement de langage de Tseng, Reno ricana et se leva du lit où les Turks l'avaient allongé, non sans craquer un os et grimacer au passage. "On dirait que je vais devoir faire mes preuves en bossant avec vous, alors. Pas que ça me déplaise, yo."

"Arrange-toi pour mieux protéger ta face, la prochaine fois". Le rouquin palpa du doigt l'énorme hématome qui recouvrait sa joue droite. "Aaaah. On est bien mieux ici qu'avec les clients du Honey Bee, yo." Se rappelant le comportement de l'homme à qui il avait eu affaire dans le bordel, Tseng se ravisa. Non, Reno était déjà bien assez préparé pour un travail aux côtés des Turks. C'était bien, _bien _mieux que l'endroit insalubre d'où il l'avait tiré, et il avait déjà assez perdu de temps à s'inquiéter pour lui. Le gamin des Taudis paraissait déjà excité à l'idée d'effectuer un travail qui ressemblait étroitement à ce qu'il connaissait déjà, mais qui allait pouvoir lui rapporter bien plus. Et qui sait, peut-être faire naître en lui d'autres sentiments que l'ironie, la vengeance et la peur.

"Et c'est qui le boss ici ?"

"Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est moi."

"Si seulement je l'avais su quelques heures plus tôt, ç'aurait été encore plus drôle, yo."

"Trêves de bavardages. Rude a des choses à t'apprendre dans le bureau principal. Reviens me voir quand tu seras lavé, changé, et que tu sauras à peu près te servir d'une arme."

_"Yes, sir, okay, sir!" _Reno ne se fit pas attendre et sortit, les mains derrière la tête, en se retenant à la dernière minute de siffloter. Bizarrement, la dernière chose qui traversa l'esprit de Tseng ne fut pas que Reno n'avait pas remarqué que son paquet de cigarettes était resté dans la chambre et qu'il ne l'avait pas réclamé, ni l'énervement qu'il ressentait en voyant que le tout jeune Turk était bien plus résistant à la fois aux situations humiliantes et difficiles et à l'autorité.

Ce fut la vision furtive des mains du même jeune Turk caressant son corps; tandis qu'il se promit d'oublier à tout jamais le recrutement de Reno en se replongeant dans la paperasse qui semblait affluer continuellement sur son bureau, et qu'il se promit de confier au prochain subordonné lui suggérant d'aller chercher des nouveaux membres dans un _bordel._

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu!  
**


End file.
